Memory Lane
by A Ravens Dream
Summary: Deidara is home alone and is bored, so he decides to take a walk, going through his memories of him and Sasori, the good and bad. Rated M for Yaoi smut and language.  Yaoi warning! **BEING REDONE**
1. The Accident

_Chapter one, redone and completed._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I was bored. I was so horribly bored, having nothing to do while Sasori was away. He was at work, and while we work at the same place, I got the day off while he didn't. Not exactly fair, I say. I would much rather have the day off with him, or even be at work right now just to be with him. I'd rather be with him than by myself.

So, here I am, sitting on the soft, black couch placed in our living room, my head dangling off the edge, feet propped up on the top of the couch, hanging off the top. I could feel the blood running to my head, and it made me dizzy. Sitting up, I tried to think of something, anything, that would keep me occupied. I am a fairly easy person to please, after all. I now sat on the couch the proper way, a slight frown on my face. I started going over the things I could do. I could go out, walk around town, go out for lunch. That wasn't such a bad idea. I stood, making my way to the master bedroom.

I had moved in with Sasori not to long ago. When I had, he told me to decorate the room however he wanted. The house was brand new, so of course I chose the biggest room for us. I wanted him to help, since the room was after all, going to be our room. We had planned out the entire room. The finished project looked amazing. Even now, as I'm standing in that same room, it all still looks just as it did when we finished decorating it the first time.

The walls were a dark gray, red, outlined with white, clouds painted on them. The window was covered by black curtains. We have a balcony on one side of the room, the curtains for that black, trimmed with red. Our king sized bed had white pillows, white sheets, charcoal black, silk, blankets with a red comforter. We had a desk, the old, oak wood worn and scratched. Atop it lay Sasori's materials for his puppets, with a small pen holder on the top left corner. The closet wasn't as big as I would like it be, but it works all the same. It was filled with mine and Sasori's clothes. The floor was a white carpet, with a rug in the center. The black rug had a bird and a scorpion placed in the middle; Mine and Sasori's symbols. Overall, it's a pretty badass room.

I pulled my shirt over my head, wanting to change. I dropped it to the floor, making a mental note to pick it up later. I walked to the closet, pulling out a black T shirt, not really wanting to dress up for anything. I slipped it on, walking over to the dresser beside the bed. I pulled my brush, a hair tie, and a wrist band off the top, and sat down on the bed. I looked across from me, a full length mirror sitting against the wall. I brushed my hair out, finding it without tangles. I pulled half my hair up into a messy pony tail, the rest cascading down my back. Giving a small, pleased smile, I pulled on my black wrist band, and examined myself in the mirror more closely. I turned in a small circle, making sure my pants weren't to saggy. Skinny jeans always seemed to have that effect. I pulled out a pair of black socks from my dresser, and slipped them on with a worn pair of converse. Examining myself once more, I decided that I looked fine, and I grabbed my wallet, my phone, shoved them both into my back pocket, and left my bedroom.

I walked swiftly down the stairs, ready to be out in the sun. I grabbed my keys from the kitchen counter, and walked to the door, twisting the golden handle. Walking outside, the sun immediately warmed me up. I locked the door, the keys dangling together. I hooked them onto the belt loop of my jeans.

When I had first moved in with Sasori, I kept loosing my keys, or locking myself outside the house, he had made me a chain to put the keys on. He had looped the keys onto the chain, then made a lock for the chain so the keys don't fall off. The lock could attach to anything that fit, such as my jeans, so now I can't forget them or lock myself outside the car with the keys on the inside.

I walked down the sidewalk, going wherever I end up at. I never really have a destination, I just follow wherever the wind takes me. Even if the wind was only a slight breeze. I looked up to the sky, smiling. Blue was my favorite color, though you might not be able to tell just from looking at me. People say my eyes are extremely blue, reminding them of the sky, or the ocean. They say they sparkle or twinkle. I always smiled in return. I liked my eyes. But that was before the accident. Before I totally ruined my left eye forever.

_"Could you help me?" I looked up from my desk, facing my art teacher. She was carrying a box, filled with something unknown, but it didn't look to be that heavy._

_"Sure, un." I stood up, placing my pencil down beside my drawing. I took the box from her, and found that it was actually a little heavy. "Where to, un?" I asked, as she picked up another box._

_"To the storage room on the first floor," she replied. Our school was big. Three stories of classes, studios, and gyms. Art class was on the top floor, so I honestly didn't know why she would want this on the first floor._

_"Why the first floor?" She glanced at me from the side, still walking beside me._

_"The art room is moving. We have so few students, so we're getting a smaller room. I think they told us that they're changing it to a dance studio for a new elective," she told me. I nodded, and slowly made my way down the stairs, coming down to the second floor. "But to me, art is more important than some dance moves!" I laughed lightly, agreeing with her._

_We stayed silent, walking, our footsteps echoing the quiet halls. When we finally made it to the storage room, we sat the boxes down on the floor. I saw there were already boxes in here, each on labeled "ART" in capital letters. She thanked me, but asked if I could help with more thing. I agreed, and we made our way back to the art room._

_"Alright, Deidara, could you help me with this painting? It's extremely heavy, and I don't think I can lift it by myself." I helped her, picking up on side of the painting, grabbing hold of the frame. We were doing good until we got to the stairs._

_"I'll go down first, un," I said. She nodded, and I walked down the stairs backward, watching my feet. Watching my feet, however, was not what I should have been doing. Before I knew it, the weight of the painting became incredibly hard to keep up. My arms gave out, and I fell. There was a scream, a loud crash, and pain. The pain erupted in my back and in my left eye. I let out a blood curling, stomach churning scream, before the darkness took me, and the pain._

_X_x_X_x_X_

_The darkness was with me for a long time. It was like being asleep, only you remember every little bit. Almost like being within yourself. I was kinda lonely, and felt warmth in my left eye. A dangerous warmth. But in my hand, I felt something soft and comforting. I looked down at my hand, and saw nothing. How strange. I walked for a while, finding nothing but black. It was starting to worry me, this darkness. Why was I here, how did I get here, and whose voice is that?_

_Out of nowhere, there was a voice. I couldn't make out the words, but the voice sounded familiar. I wonder whose it was? I decided to try and find the voice, hoping it would strip me of this dark waste land._

_X_x_X_x_X_

Ow_, was the first thing I thought when I came to. The walls of wherever I was were blindly white. The held a sparkling clean look to them, but it still hurt my eyes. Speaking of pain, my back hurts a little bit. But other than that I feel fine. I wonder why I 'm here? I looked down at myself, and saw more white, though this time, it was the white sheets and the white gown I'm wearing. As soon as I though that, I realized I was in the hospital. I quickly sat up, forgetting the pain in my back, and saw a flash of red to the side of me. I looked over, finding a passed out Sasori holding my hand. Ah, that must have the warmth in my hand._

_Getting back to what I'm doing here, I tried to remember what had happened but couldn't. I sighed, and lied back down. How frustrating, not being able to remember why I'm in the hospital! My movement and sigh must have wakened Sasori, because his brown eyes snapped open, and quickly found my own blue pair._

_"Deidara?" He sounded weak, and tired, like he had been here for a while and hadn't slept._

_"Hi, Danna, un," I said, smiling. His face lit up, and he let go of my hand only to crawl into the bed beside me, bringing me into a light hug._

_"Dear God, Deidara! I thought you wouldn't wake up, you brat!" He said, closing his eyes._

_"Danna, un, what happened?" I asked, glancing down at my arms. They were covered In needles, and had bandages wrapped around them, making me stay put, not being able to hug him back._

_"You don't remember?" He asked, sitting up. The bed creaked, and shook my head. He gave a sigh, and pushed my bangs back behind my ear. "You fell when you were holding the painting. I was told the art teacher had slipped and dropped the painting, causing you to take all the weight and falling. The painting had a sharp frame and when you fell, the painting came down with you," he told me._

_"That doesn't explain much, un," hen sighed again, something he does a lot. Though this time, it sounded horribly sad._

_"When you fell, the sharp edge of the frame came through your eye, damaging it severely. They were able to repair your eye, but you'll be blind in it," Sasori said, his eyes sad. I frowned, my eyebrows arched. I closed my right eye, leaving the left on open. Darkness, no color, no anything. Just black._

_"Oh, God, un." It was true, I was blind in one eye. I reopened my eye, lifting my hand to my blinded eye. I felt tears sting my eyes, but I blinked them back. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't. I bit my lip, and sighed. "Sasori, when can we go home?" I asked. "You know how I hate hospitals, un," I said quietly. He kissed my cheek softly and stood up off the bed._

_"Let me go tell them we leaving," he said, walking out of the room. That's when I allowed myself to cry. I let the tears fall and hoped they would stop before Sasori came back. He hated it when I cried. He once said that only the weak cried. I wouldn't want to be weak in front him, only as strong as I can be._

I remember that day so clearly. I was so upset. I didn't know how bad seeing the world as half black would be. I was running into walls, waking up screaming with nightmares. It was all a pretty bad experience. But even to this day, I still don't remember what had exactly happened.


	2. Blue Slide

_**AN- Here's chapter two!**_

_**I own nothing~!**_

_** Deidara POV**_

_** X_x_X_x_X**_

I had found myself at the park, the trees lightly blowing in the wind. I smiled, remembering this park so clearly. I walked over the swing set, finding one unoccupied. I sat down, slowly kicking my legs to gain speed. I always did like the swings. I felt so high in the air, like I was flying. I loved that feeling you get in your stomach when you go to high, or come down really fast. The way your hair flows around you and how your hands afterwards are blistered from the chains. I enjoyed it all.

As I was getting higher and higher, I looked out to the playground, finding the blue slide. I grinned, chucking at the memory that filled my head, clouding my mind with the first time I met Sasori.

_**!~Flashback~!**_

_"Mama, can I go play, now!" I asked, smiling. My mom, she looked down at me, and smiled back._

_ "Of course, Deidara. Just be careful," she said. I ran away, off to the big playground. It was huge! And, duh, I was going to be king of it! I climbed the big stairs as fast as I could, laughing. I finally reached the top, and stood near the big blue slide. I learned that from school one day! The teacher had given me a gold star for knowing that word._

_ I laughed again as I stood at the tippy top, hands on my hips. Being king was fun! The other kids were probably wishing they were me right now, huh! I put my feet down on the blue slid, and sat down, getting ready to push myself off. Whenever my mama let me play, I always wanted to be on the slide or the swingy things. I liked the feeling of flying! Like a bird, Mama told me once. She said maybe I will turn into a bird if I keep acting like one! That would be so cool!_

_ I pushed myself down, my yellow, Mama says blonde, hair flowing around my face. I never want to cut it all off! I hate short hair, it doesn't float around you like mine does! I bet you're wishing you were me now, right! _

_ When I landed om the ground, I went straight back up to the top of the blue slide, and went right back down again. I looked over to my Mama, and saw her smiling at me. I waved real hard, and she waved back. I loved my Mama! _

_ I was at the bottom of the slide, and was out of breath. That takes a lot out of you! Maybe I should slow down? But then somebody else might be king! I have to get up there fast! I ran up the stairs, and found somebody else already there. He had red hair, brown eyes, and was looking at me. _

_ "Are you going to go down?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Then go away, un! I'm king of this slide," I said, crossing my arms. He made a mean looking smile, and crossed his arms, too. _

_ "No you're not," he said. _

_ "Yes, I am! I was here first, un!" He stepped closer to me, and shook his head again._

_ "It doesn't matter. You're just a brat!" I gasped, and stepped closer to him._

_ "Take that back, un!" _

_ "Make me. Brat!" He said. I pouted, and ran to him. He laughed, and went down the slide fast. Why was he laughing! This isn't funny! I followed him down, but he was already running away. I ran after him, but not for long. I was really tired! How does he run so fast and so long? I didn't give up though, and continued after him. How dare he laugh and point at me! I'm gonna get him!_

_ He stopped, though, and I ran right past him. I turned and saw him running the other way! What a sneaky jerk! I knew tis place pretty good, so I need to find a shortcut, I thought. I watched him run away, and knew what to do. The slide, of course! I ran to the bottom of the slide, sitting under it. I was hiding from him, but only until he ran past me. Then I'll trip him good! _

_ I peaked my head out from under the slide, and saw him coming this way. Cool, this is my chance! When he got close, I put my foot out, and tripped him._

_ "Oof!" He fell, and turned his head at me._

_ "Gotcha! Now I'm king, you big meanie, un!" I yelled at him, smiling. He sat up, and stuck his foot out, tripping me, too! I fell, and tried to shoot lasers from my eyes into his head. But it didn't happen._

_ "You're okay, brat. I'm Sasori," he said, walking over to me. He held his hand out, and helped me up. I took it, but still tried to blast his head off. I stood up, and noticed he was taller than me. I stood up on my tippy toes, trying to be taller than him. He just gave me that mean smile again. "You can't be taller than me! I'll always be taller than a brat!" I stuck my tongue out at him, and crossed my arms._

_ "I'm Deidara, un," I mumbled, looking away. I looked back at him, and saw him staring over to the left. I turned my head, and saw Mama coming to us. _

_ "Is that your mom?" Sasori asked. I nodded, smiling._

_ "Deidara, are you ready to go home?" I turned to see Mama, and shook my head no._

_ "Not yet, un!" I said. She looked past me and over to Sasori._

_ "Oh, is this your friend?" I nodded, and turned to Sasori. _

_ "Yes! I don't wanna leave yet!" I said, pouting. She laughed, and bent down, coming face to face with Sasori. _

_ "Hello! What's your name?" She asked. Sasori blinked._

_ "Sasori." _

_ "Well, Sasori, would you like to come back and play with Deidara?" Mama asked. Sasori looked at me, and smiled really small. _

_ "Yes," he said. My mama smiled big, her white teeth showing._

_ "That's wonderful! Let's see, where is your mother?" Mama asked. Sasori looked down. Mama looked over at me, a worried look on her face. I get that look when I get hurt. _

_ "She's dead," Sasori said, looking back up. He was smiling, though. How could he smile? That was so sad! Mama smiled back, and ruffled his hair. He closed his eyes then opened them again. "I'm over it. Granny Chiyo said she and my dad are in a better place." _

_ "They are. Don't you worry about them! So, is your grandmother here? May I speak with her?" Mama asked. Sasori pointed over my shoulder, and to an old lady with lavender hair. She was sitting on a bench. Mama stood back up, and walked over to Sasori's granny. _

_ "Sorry 'bout your mama and daddy, un," I said, looking over at the red headed boy. He shook his head._

_ "Don't be." Sasori sighed, then looked back at me, too. He smiled, and poked me in the shoulder. "Tag, you're it," he said before running off._

_ "Hey!" I groaned, and ran after him, telling him I was going to get him for that. Later, Mama and Sasori's granny came to us, promising that we were allowed to play together anytime we wanted. I was super happy! Now I can see Sasori everyday, whenever I wanna! Sasori was happy too, because he was smiling. _

_ **!~Flashback End~!**_

I laughed, remembering how innocent and cute we were back then. At that time we were only five, so the world seemed so big, and the only thing that mattered was the friendship between us.

I understood the pain Sasori went through when his parents died, as my mother did not so long after that day. It was a horrible feeling, never being able to see her bright face, her eyes, bluer than mine. I sighed, pushing the sad memories away into a dark corner of my mind. Those memories are for a different story.

Feeling my legs getting tired, I jumped up from my spot on the swing, landing down in a crouching position in the grass. I pushed myself up, and bushed my hair away from my face, minus the bang that covered my eye. I decided to go visit one place I new that only happy memories would cloud my mind.

_**AN- Thanks for reading! Reviews help me out a lot, so please leave some to tell me if you're totally confused about something, or have a question. Also to tell me what could improve my writing :) thanks again!**_


	3. School Girl

_**AN- Here's chapter three! I personally really like this chapter :) I also love the fluffiness :D **_

_**I own nothing~!**_

_** X_x_X_x**_

_** Deidara POV**_

_** X_x_X_x**_

__I crossed the small hills, the grass blowing up against my shoes. I saw the old well, the bricks covered in flowers and vines. The old wooden bucket was still hanging on the worn rope, looking as if it could snap any second. I felt something hit the side of my cheek, and felt around until the small soft petal was between my fingers. I smiled, hold the small pink leaf in my hand. The tree was close.

I kept walking, the sun shining high and bright over my head, indicating it was close to noon. That meant it was almost time to eat! But first, a trip down memory lane. I saw small sprouts of flowers, a few of them oddly colored, or stained with a green tint. Then, as I looked at the top of a taller hill, the few flowers could be seen from the tree! I walked faster up the hill, almost out of breath when I got finally reached the cherry blossom tree.

Sitting under it, I smiled, remembering what had happened here. I remember this place the most. The smell of the grass and tree scent mixing together, how the sun was high like it is today. The way the small pink, white tipped, petals fell from the branches above us. I remember my courage, and how nervous I was, followed by excitement. It was all a wonderful way to start out.

!_**~Flashback~!**_

_I quickly shoved my belongings into my book bag, and as soon as that damned bell rang, I was out of that classroom like a bat escaping from hell. Finally! Finally, math class was over and it was the weekend! I couldn't wait to get home, possibly spend the night with Sasori, and be away from school for three days since it was a holiday on Monday. I was extremely excited!_

_ I pulled at the red tie on my neck, the stupid thing itching the crap out of me. I hated school uniforms, never being able to wear whatever I want! We were forced to wear a red tie, a white collared shirt, and black pants. It might not have been so bad if the tie wasn't as tight as it was, if the pants were much tighter, and if the dumb shirt hadn't been so big on me, It was a soft fabric, almost see through, and it was pretty short, which, in my case was good, but around the shoulders, it was draping off of me. I'm pretty skinny, and though I like to show off my semi muscled stomach, I wouldn't mind for a fitting shirt once in a while. The good thing was I could wear whatever shoes I wanted, even if they were falling apart, squeaking, and worn Converse! My favorite pair of shoes. I could also wear my hair in my usual half pony tail, much to my pleasure._

_ I shoved my book bag into the silver locker, slamming it shut, and walking over to Sasori's locker. He was already there, putting his things into his locker as well. Standing next to him was our friend Hidan._

_ "Yeah, so that litter fucker shouldn't be coming anywhere near him again!" Hidan said, grinning. He popped his knuckles, each one making a crackling noise._

_ "What happened, un?" I said, walking to them. Sasori glanced up me, our eyes making contact. I quickly looked away to Hidan, ignoring the way my heart fluttered and cheeks flushed lightly._

_ "Some freshman slut was trying to get into Kakuzu's pants. So I told the whore to suck my dick and get the fuck away from him. Well, she took it the wrong way, and actually tried to suck me off! I mean what the fuck! Does she not get it that he is totally gay for me?" Hidan said._

_ "But, un, you're both gay. For each other," I said. Hidan rolled his eyes, and Sasori just closed his locker._

_ "I think I figured that out after we fucked, Blondie." I grimaced, as Sasori cringed. _

_ "Thanks for making wish I hadn't eaten today, hm." Hidan grinned, and gave me a thumbs up, unbuttoning his shirt. He liked to not ever wear them. _

_ "You're fucking welcome! As I was saying, the bitch finally got the message after I told her some things," he said, an evil glint in his magenta eyes. I glanced nervously at Sasori, who was shaking his head._

_ "You didn't send her to the hospital like last time, did you?" He asked. Hidan rolled his eyes._

_ "No! And it was just that one time! Besides, she deserved it, the Jashin damned whore. Anyways, the freshman slut, she won't be coming anywhere near me or Kuzu ever again," Hidan said, giving a small, and evil sounding, laugh. I gave a nervous smile to him, and the three of us walked down the hallway, our footsteps bouncing off the walls of the now empty halls. "So what are you fuckers doing after school?" I looked over at my red headed best friend, and he shrugged._

_ "I don't know. I have nothing to do this weekend," he said, his eyes looking bored. I nodded in agreement._

_ "Same here, un. I don't have anything I need to do." Hidan thought for a moment, and said,_

_ "Me and Kuzu are going to a party on Sunday. You guys can fucking come if you want, though you'll probably be alone for the whole night." I looked at him, not understanding what he meant._

_ "Why, un?" Hidan laughed, and Sasori sighed, shaking his head. What was so wrong?_

_ "Because, Blondie, we'll up in one of the rooms," Hidan said. I still didn't get it._

_ "Okay...? Why is it so bad to up in a room, un?" Hidan laughed again, and slapped me on the back lightly. Sasori stopped, and whispered in my ear._

_ "They'll be fucking each others brains out, Deidara." I glanced at Hidan, wide eyed, and gulped. Oh. Thats what they were talking about._

_ "Uh, thats lovely, un," I said, walking again. I could hear Hidan laughing, still, and Sasori's light chucking. I loved his laugh. Scratch that. I love _everything _about him. From his red hair to his red Converse, I love every little thing about him. Now that I think about it, I always have in a way. At first as a friend, then a brother, then more than all of that. In a boyfriend way, suppose. I thought of it at first as just a little small crush, but when he smiled at me, or even looked at me, I couldn't take it and I would blush like a school girl getting her first kiss. Embarrassing, really. But I came to realize I love my best friend. I am _in_ love with him, is more like it. _

_ "Yeah, it fucking is," Hidan said, his laughter dying down. We reached the parking lot, and walked our cars, the two of them parked next to each other. "Well, I guess I'll see ya shit heads later!" Hidan said, getting his car and driving away. I ignored the foul language, and got into the passengers seat of Sasori's car. He got in the drivers seat, his seat belt clicking shut._

_ "Can I spend the night, un? I don't like being home alone," I said. Sasori turned the car on, and glanced over at me._

_ "You're uncle not there?" He asked, backing out of the empty parking lot._

_ "No, he had to leave for some thing. He doesn't tell me anything anymore, so I just go with it, un," I said. Sasori nodded, and looked momentarily at the back seat._

_ "Wanna go to the old Sakura tree on that hill?" He asked, now paying attention to the road._

_ "Why?" I asked, now buckling my seat belt. He shrugged._

_ "I don't know. I have some art tools in the back, we can go draw up there, if you want." I thought a minute, and decided that did sound like fun._

_ "Sure, un." And so, he drove us to the top of that hill, where the old water well sat, the wooden bucket hanging on a new rope. He parked the car off on the side of the road, away from the hills. He grabbed a backpack, slinging one strap over his shoulder, the other dangling down his back. He walked up the hill, as I ran, and finally caught up to me. I was standing with my back to him, facing the Sakura tree. It was a really pretty tree, I noted._

_ "Here, brat," Sasori said, tossing me a sketch book. I turned around, trying to catch the book, but it ended up hitting me in the face._

_ "Ow," I said, rubbing my nose after it fell to the ground._

_ "Watch it, brat. You might ruin the book," Sasori said, picking it up, a smirk in place._

_ "What about me, un? I'm more important than a book! You coulda broke my nose," I said, pouting. _

_ "Forget you. This book was expensive," He said, brushing the grass off of it. I snorted._

_ "Yeah, way expensive, un. How much, two dollars, un?" I said, guessing. _

_ "Three," he replied. I rolled my eyes._

_ "Whatever you say, _Kakuzu, _un," I said, grinning. He glanced up at me, his face a hurt expression._

_ "How could you, Dei Chan! That was so mean of you," he said. I rolled my eyes once more, and took the book from his hands, sitting down against the Sakura tree._

_ "Cry me a river, un," I said, jokingly. He chucked, sitting beside me._

_ "I just may do that. That hurt me dearly." I sighed, though still smiling. _

_ "What do you want me to do, kiss it better?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. He put a finger to his chin, looked up at the sky as if in deep thought._

_ "That would do just fine," he said, smirking. I kissed two of my fingers and placed them on his cheek, making a kissing noise. "That won't do Deidara. I want a real kiss from you," he said, his face covered in amusement._

_ "Eh!" He pulled me into his lap, and locked his arms around his my waist, my arms on his shoulders. He smirked, probably since _now_ I was blushing like a school girl with her first kiss stolen! He rubbed my back, right above my bottom, and was staring into my eyes, not including the hidden one._

_ "C'mon, Dei Chan. If you're really sorry, then you'll make the pain go away." He kissed my neck, nibbling softly._

_ "N-Need a band-aid, un?" I said, nervously, trying not to tilt my head and beg for more. He hummed against my neck, and shook his head._

_ "Be a man, Dei Chan. Kiss me better," he said, still licking my neck._

_ "I am a man!" I said, glaring down at him. He clicked his tongue, and mumbled that I wasn't. "Fine, then, Sasori, un!" I quickly grabbed both sides of his head, forcing him to face me. I forcefully pressed our lips together, crashing teeth. I felt a small bit of blood, but ignored it. I felt his smirk, and he tightened his grip on my waist and back. Our lips rolled back and forth, his tongue sneaking out to lick my bottom lip. I let him in, still mad his for saying I wasn't I man. He took my lip into his mouth, sucking, making me silently beg for more in my head._

_ At this point, I was lightly moaning, snaking my hands around his neck. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth, and mapped out the wet cavern that is my mouth. I thanked any God out there I had happened to be chewing gum, making my breath minty and clean. He found the gum, though, and pushed it into his mouth. He broke away from the kiss giving me time to breath. He spit the gum out, then attacked my mouth once more. _

_ I let his tongue find mine, as we battled for dominance, though we both knew who was the dominant one. When he started to suck on my tongue, and lick the little bit of blood from the teeth crashing, that's when I noticed this was either going to end in sex on a hill, or end with both of us with really hard erections. I decided that neither sounded to good, so I pulled away, and grinned at him._

_ "Who's a man now, un!" I said. Sasori rolled his eyes._

_ "Not you. I'm top. That's that." I gaped at him. Hes already talking about having sex? He must have noticed what I was thinking, and shook his head. "Deidara, don't think I just want you for that." He pulled me down, kissing me lightly on the lips. We sat, staring into each others eyes when it dawned on me. I just made out with my best friend. I just kissed the man I'm in love with. I am sitting on his lap, my hands in his hair, our foreheads touching, fingers linked. I felt my face heat up immensely, and I looked down at the grass, noticing the falling Sakura leaves._

_ I heard him laugh slightly, his brown orbs closed, mouth formed into a small smile. He pushed my hair away from my face, and creased my cheek. How embarrassing, still._

!_**~Flashback End~!**_

__I stood up, realizing how hungry I was. I smiled, and stretched, being careful not to hit my head on the branches of the Sakura tree. I owe this tree a lot, and I'm thankful that it's here. It was, after all, where Sasori stole my first kiss, my face the same as a blushing school girl. I was indeed a bit girly. Not that I'd ever say that out loud, of course.


	4. Public Kink

_**AN- This computer and program are really pissing me off. This is the third time I'm having to rewrite this chapter. Whenever I come back to start typing, I open my document and the words look like this- #########kms### I'm really mad at it. If I have to do this over again, I'll break down and cry. And throw the damned computer out my window -_-**_

_**Anyways, here's chapter four, for the third fucking time :(**_

_**I don't own Naruto or it's characters, Barbie, Apple, or Lucky.**_

_**(Sorry about the OOCness, I tend to like him this way ;) )**_

_** X_x_X_x_X**_

_** Deidara POV**_

_** X_x_X_x_X**_

__I walked along the streets of the city, looking for a place to eat at that wasn't overly expensive and wasn't too crowded. I can't stand being in small places with lots of people breathing down my neck, or grabbing my ass when they think I'm a girl. Yeah, that always rewarded them with a broken wrist or with a few missing teeth.

I looked around, still not seeing any place that wasn't overflowing with people. I see lots of fast food places, but they always make me sick. And this was a good day, I don't want to be sick when Sasori comes home. I turned the street corner, hoping there actually was some place to eat down here. I looked up at the buildings, and noticed one in particular. I recognized right away, and made my over to the small cafe. Just to make sure it was the one I had in mind, I read the fading wooden sigh that hung above the doors. _La Fleur Rouge Cafe __**(The Red Flower Cafe) **_it read in bright yellow letters.

I pushed the glass doors open, walking inside the small building. It smelled of coffee, which I never did like, but knew Sasori drank it like it was the only thing keeping him alive. And how he liked it extremely bitter, It was a wonder how his kidneys weren't failing.

I walked over to the small rounded table near the floor-to-roof window and hopped up on the shiny black stool, my feet hanging not touching the ground. I picked up the menu set aside on the table, and flipped through it, noticing how they added new item from the last time I was here. As I was looking, a waitress came by, a pad of paper in one hand, and a pen in the other.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" She asked, her voice sickeningly sweet. I glanced down at the menu one more time, and said,

"Strawberry banana smoothie, and Ceasers' salad, un." The woman wrote it down, the huge smile on her face never going away. She then turned around, walking to the counter at the front. She was creepy. I shook my head, and waited for the food, my stomach telling me it was time to eat right then and there. I ignored it, and looked out the window at all the people walking on the street. A few looked at me, but they mostly just kept going wherever they were meant to be. I thought back to the first time I was here, on my first date with Sasori.

_** !~Flashback~!**_

_I sat on my bed, light blue headphones plugged into my ears. The music was loud, each of the drum beats beating loudly in my ears. The vocals were screaming and echoing into my mind as I whispered them softly out to no one. I had my eyes closed, my foot tapping on my sheeted bed softly to the beat of the music. _

_ Then I felt a strange buzzing coming from underneath me. I snapped my eyes open, and rolled over on my side, looking at the indention my body left in the bed. I saw it was only my black phone sitting there, and felt dumb not to have realized that the buzzing was only from a text message. I picked up the black device, pressing the circled button at the bottom of the screen. I slid my finger at the bottom of the touch screen, unlocking my Iphone. I tapped the messages app, and saw that Sasori had texted me. In the little gray box it read,_

_ **Want to go out?**_

_I smiled, and pulled the headphones out of my ears, turning off my Ipod Nano. I texted him saying yes, and watched the green message bubble send it to him. After a moment, I got another text._

_ **Where do you want to go?**_

_ I thought a moment, noticing this is my first, if you can call this one, date with him. It totally had me pumped, and I tried to calm down, not wanting to act like a big love struck idiot in front of him. I seemed to fail though, as the grin on my face never seemed to falter, and how I was squealing like a little girl who just got a Barbie Dream House. I texted him back, telling him to surprise me. I quickly got up, deciding that I was going to get ready now, and walked in my walk in bathroom, and brushed my hair out, tying up half of it into a messy pony tail, the fringe covering my left eye. _

_ **I'll be over in five minutes.**_

_I quickly threw a black T shirt on, and attached a small chain to my skinny jeans, turning around and around in front of the mirror. I had to look good, after all. I sprayed myself down with Lucky Cologne. I heard a knock at my door, and swiftly shoved my phone and wallet into my back pocket, quickly shoving my feet into my checkered vans._

_ I ran down the stairs, slamming my door shut. When I reached the front door, I caught my breath, wiped the grin off my face, and causally opened the door. Sasori stood there, looking as sexy as ever with his hair ruffled and messy, his dark blue skinny jeans and a black studded belt. He wore a red shirt and his old red Converse. God, the man could be wearing a dress and he'd still look hot!_

_ "Are you going to keep staring, or are we going to go, brat?" His smooth voice said. I blushed, not realized I was staring. I crossed my arms, and pouted. I went back inside the house, grabbing my keys and locking the door. I shoved them also in back pocket, and fell into step with him as we walked to his car._

_ "So where are we going, un?" I asked, getting in on the passengers side._

_ "It's a surprise, remember?" I almost wish I hadn't told him to surprise me. I didn't like not knowing where we were going. But I strapped myself into the car, and let him drive me around town and into the city._

_ "I don't like surprises, un," I stated, looking out my window at the few people walking down the street._

_ "Then why did you ask to surprise you?" He asked, glancing at my from the side. I turned to him, and shrugged. _

_ "I dunno, un. I didn't know what else to say," I said, looking back at him, giving a sheepish smile. He rolled his eyes, but was giving a small smile. We stopped at red light, waiting for it to turn green once more. I looked out the windshield, and watched the car in front of us. I could see two people, their heads merged together. I could tell they were kissing, and it made me blush. Sasori and I hadn't kissed since our that time under the Sakura tree, not that it was so long ago, just a few days. But still, he was an amazing kisser, and I enjoyed being with him. _

_ "Ne, Dei Chan~" I glanced nervously over at Sasori, who was smirking at me. He only said my name like that when he was up to something. _

_ "Un?" _

_ "You're watching those people kiss," he said, scooting closer to me. I felt my face go even more red, and told him it was nonsense._

_ "N-no I'm not, un!" He chuckled, and whispered in my ear,_

_ "You wish it was me kissing you like that, hm?" I backed up a little, sticking my hands up in defense. He smirked and pulled me by the shoulders, bringing our lips together in, once again, a teeth breaking kiss. I kissed back, tasting yet again that familiar copper taste of blood in my mouth. We really do need to be more careful if I ever want any teeth left. We kissed, our lips rolling together at a slower pace now, taking it slowly and lovingly. _

_ He licked my lip, gathering up blood that must have spilled over. I sucked on my bottom lip, causing me to let out the smallest of moans, not wanting to come off as a slut or something. He took this as a change to dive his tongue into my mouth, the large organ finding mine fast. _

_ And thats when the honking of all the cars behind us reached our ears. We split apart, both of us panting lightly. We turned and saw the light had turned green. With very lightly flushed cheeks, Sasori began to drive once more. I looked out the window nervously, and sighed, wishing that could have lasted longer. Okay, now I was starting to feel slut-ish. I felt someone watching me, and turned to see Sasori staring at me._

_ "Shouldn't you be watching the road and not me, un?" I asked. He glanced at the road, then looked back at me._

_ "Probably, but you're more fun to look at," he said. I turned away from him, cheeks starting to feel hot again._

_ "You can do that later, un. I don't wanna die, so please watch the road," I said. He chuckled, and turned to face the road. _

_ "No need. We're here, brat," he said, parking the car. I looked out his window, and saw we were parked on the side of the street, people walking past our shiny black car. Some pointed and winked at me, mostly men, who got the finger, but other than that, they totally ignored us, going on with their day. _

_ "Where is here, hm?" I asked, getting out of the car. Sasori soon followed, and walked around to the other side of the car where I was. _

_ "Lunch, of course," he said, linking our hands. "At a small, not overly crowed place. Just how brats like it." I turned around and followed him, and looked up at the wooden sigh above a yellow building. La Fleur Rouge Cafe it read. I grinned, loving cafe's! They always had the greatest cheesecakes and smoothies! I hugged Sasori, and ran to the entrance, our hand still intertwined. We walked in, the shiny golden bell ringing as we entered. _

_ "Lets sit by the window, un!" I said, dragging him with me. He followed, and sat across from me on the rounded stool. We picked up the menu's while looking around. The place was painted a light lavender color, the floors wooden. There was a white marble counter at the front of the cafe. In the center were all the other tables, while at the walls were booths. The walls had pictures of flowers, animals, and people. Most likely the people who owned the place. Though it was a bit to girly for me, I still enjoyed it. Especially since they had sweets on their menu!_

_ A waitress came by our table, holding a pad of paper. She was digging in her apron, her hand coming out with a blue pen. _

_ "What can I get ya boys?" She asked, her voice deep. I also noticed she needed her upper lip waxed. Her gray eyes looked angered, and she she was looking very masculine. Kinda creepy, if you ask me. I glanced a Sasori, and he ordered first._

_ "I'll have the club sandwich, side order of soup, and a glass of water," he said, closing his menu. The woman wrote it down and looked at me._

_ "Chicken strips, with gravy, un! With a strawberry banana smoothie," I said, giving the woman mine and Sasori's menu's. She took them, wrote down my order, and Left. "She was kinda scary, un," I said once she was gone._

_ "She needed a waxing." Sasori agreed, shaking his head. I looked out the window, seeing more people walking down the streets now. I guess since it was lunch time that people were starting were to get a break from work. I looked at Sasori, who was looking out the window as well. He seemed to always have that look of boredom on his face, never showing, or telling, his feelings. Unless he wanted me. He seems to like making me feel needy at times (Cough cough, the car, cough). _

_ "Thanks for buying me lunch, un," I said, making him snap out of his thoughts. He looked over at me._

_ "Hn," he mumbled, finding my hand on the table. He held it for a moment, then brought it to his pale pink lips. He kissed it softly, then placed it back down on the table as the scary woman came back with our food._

_ "Here," she grunted, placing the plates down. She left a moment, then came back with Sasori's soup, my smoothie, and Sasori's water. I immediately dig into my food, feeling hungry since I hadn't eaten all day. I took a drink of my smoothie, finding it to be extremely good! _

_ "Ne, Dei Chan, open up," Sasori said, smirking, holding a piece of his sandwich to my mouth. I blushed, and looked around the cafe, a few people looking over at us._

_ "Sasori!" I said, pushing his hand away. He sighed, and stood up. I watched him as he walked over to me, and picked me up. "Sasori, un!" I tried to get down, and though he may not look like it, he was definitely stronger than me by a lot. And me being a bit smaller than him, he lifted me up with ease. H sat down at his stool, bringing me to his lap._

_ "Open up, Dei Chan," he said, brining the sandwich to my lips again. I sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. I shyly opened, and let him poke the bread into my mouth. He smiled in victory, and watched my chew. I felt my face heat up, most likely the color of his hair, and watched other people in the cafe watch me and Sasori. I didn't know he had a kink for public affection like this. "Good Dei Chan," he said, kissing me on the lips._

_ "Sasori! Stop, un!" I whispered loudly. He smirked, and wrapped his arms around me._

_ "I don't want to. Embarrassing you is much to fun, brat," he said, kissing my neck. _

_ "God damnit, Sasori, un! People are watching us!" I looked out to the other people, noticing a few teenage girls with slight nose bleeds. He chuckled against my skin, and let me go. _

_ "Fine, baka brat. Ruin my fun," he said with a drastic sigh, though I could still see the mischievous glint in his eyes. We finished eating, thank God, without him doing anything like that again. After we paid and left, we got into the car, and drove around the city, both of us fighting over how he shouldn't do that._

_ "Sasori, you don't just do that in public, un!" I said, crossing my arms._

_ "And why not? I don't see any signs telling me that I can't," he said, a smirk playing at his lips._

_ "It's embarrassing, un!" I cried, pouting a little._

_ "You're to cute to stop, so get used to it, brat." _

_ **!~Flashback End~!**_

__And get used to it I did! He still embarrasses me like that every time we go out. Though it's embarrassing, I still love him more than anything!

_**AN- Alright, there we go :D I finished! But it's not the end :O Anyways, Deidara was eating while he told the flashback, just so you know. Reviews are loved and make me smile and happy on the inside :)**_

_** Also, Sasori LOVES to embarrass the shit out of Deidara everywhere they go. I love him that way :D**_


	5. Forever

_**AN- Alright, this is the final chapter, and it seems that I didn't get to chapter seven like I wanted, but eh. Oh well, right? My computer has been giving me crap all day, and I would very much like to rip it out of the wall, and chunk it across the street in traffic. But, sadly, I cannot. Instead, I will hurry and finish this. **_

_**There are no flashbacks for this one, only the present. So, yay, I guess? Also, the reason Sasori doesn't eat much is because I don't exactly know what to feed him. So, take that, puppet! :O**_

_**(Also, just in case you're wondering, Sasori and Deidara work at a bakery XD. They make cakes and donuts and such, lol. Thats why they get up so early. So they have time to make fresh pastries...ha. )**_

_**(And Sasori's just a little bit taller than Deidara. In my story, anyways)**_

_**Again, I'm sorry for the OOCness. But it's AU, so it shouldn't matter to much, right? ^_^''**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, and a big o' fat surprise :O**_

_** X_x_X_x_X**_

_** Deidara POV**_

_** X_x_X_x_X**_

__As I walked down the streets of the city once more, I dig my phone out of my pocket, and check the time. Almost one thirty, which meant Sasori should be home soon. I smiled to myself, glad our job starts at five, ending at two. It would probably be around that time I got home, seeing as how I'm a slow walker and get lost easily. I brushed past people, occasionally running straight into someone. I'd apologize and keep going, walking around them as best as I could.

Finally, after some time, I made it home, finding the car parked in the drive way. I walked a little faster, reaching the front door in no time. I pulled out my keys, and shoved one into the key hole _**(Lol!) **_and walked inside, shutting the door behind me.

"Danna! I'm home, un," I called into the quiet house. I heard small, but fast, footsteps, and looked up to the staircase to see Sasori coming down, his hair looking lightly damp. I dumped the contents of my pockets onto the kitchen table, and turned to face my boyfriend.

"Where did you go?" He asked, his arms making their way around my waist.

"Just out, un. I was bored," I replied, my own arms resting on his shoulders. He leaned down, his chocolate eyes half lidded. His lips pressed softly onto my own, and kissed back, slow and lovingly. Closing my eyes, and pressing slightly harder, I pushed myself onto him more, bringing his head down closer to mine to deepen the kiss. My wish was granted, and he kissed back with more force, his tongue lightly running itself over my bottom lip.

Granting him access to my mouth, he took the entrance and slid his thick organ into my mouth. Moaning at feeing of his tongue intertwined with mine, I held on tighter to him, gripping his shirt slightly. I felt his hands move at my sides, down my back, and to my ass. He lifted me up with ease, once again, I'm not that heavy, and set me down on the kitchen table, breaking the kiss, which I'm glad he did, for I didn't realize I needed to breathe once more.

"Dei Chan, let me take you out to dinner tonight," he said, playing with the hem of my jeans.

"S-sure, un," I said, panting lightly. He then pushed my shirt up, feeling my slightly muscled stomach. His other hand, making invisible circles on my thigh, trailed higher, suddenly gripping the bulge in my pants. I blushed as he undid my pants with his teeth, the sight a huge turn on. He licked at the fabric of my black boxers, earning a loud moan. He pushed my jeans down until they were down to my ankles, and then dragged his hands to my thighs once more. I felt him smirk, his tongue poking and licking my clothed erection. He then pushed my boxers down to ankles as well, freeing my heated flesh.

"Excited, hm?" He looked up at me, grinning. I, in return, bent down, bringing him into a hard kiss, forcing my tongue into his mouth. He let me for a moment, then pushed both of us back into my own mouth, tongues clashing for dominance. I finally surrendered, wanting him to hurry, as my erection was starting to get painful.

"Just hurry, un!" I bucked my hips a little, and saw him shake his head, though a smile on his lips.

"Impatient brat," he said before taking me into his mouth. I covered my own mouth, letting out a loud moan. I threw my head back, my hair falling down my back and touching the table top. He licked the top, his tongue flicking out every so often to collect pre cum. I felt his hand grab the base of my cock, stroking lightly, every so often squeezing softly. He took the head into his mouth once more, sucking and licking the slit. Moaning loudly again, I shoved my hands into his crimson hair, and moaned again, the feeling absolutely amazing.

I was panting, now, and knew I couldn't last for much longer. I especially noticed this when Sasori decided to deep throat me, his head bobbing up and down. I cried out, the pleasure getting to be too much. As I came, I screamed my lovers name, my fluids going into and down Sasori's throat. He always said I tasted good, but I honestly didn't want to know.

I let my hands fall from his hair, and rest on the table, my breathing still irregular. His head came up, licking his red lips. He kissed the inside of my thigh, helped me down from the table. I was always a little light headed and shaky afterwards, so I held onto his waist, trying to see straight again. Once I was sure I was okay again, excluding my breathing, I pulled my boxers and pants on.

"Sweet," he said, licking his lips once more. I blushed, knowing he was referring to my cum. I saw him smirk, as usual, that damned look always on his face. I slowly walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. I was always tired after sex or intercourse, so I wanted a nap. I watched as Sasori sat down with me, laying me on top of him, my head resting on his chest.

"Nighty night, Danna, un," I said, slowly falling asleep. Stroking my hair, he said,

"Good Night, brat." I then fell into a peaceful sleep, still feeling the small shock of warmth from under me.

_**X_x_X_x_X**_

_**6 P.M. **_

_** (That was not the lemon, just F.Y.I) **_

_** X_x_X_x_X**_

"Deidara, wake up." I felt someone shaking my shoulder gently, the voice soft and gentle. I opened my eyes, and slowly blinked. Sasori then came into view, and I sat up, noticing he was no longer under me.

"Why'd ya wake me up, un?" I groaned, laying back down. I heard him chuckle, and then felt his hand trailing down my back.

"You said you'd let me take you out to dinner, did you not, brat?" I thought back, blushing at the thought of what we did on the table. I will need to clean that before eat there again.

"Yes, I remember, un."

"Good. Then get up, get dressed, and lets go," he said, smacking my ass. I yelped, and sat up, glaring at the smirking redhead. He disappeared up the stairs, his soft footsteps quietly fading. I followed after him, wanting to change into something else since these pants most likely smelled of sex.

I found Sasori on the bed, pulling on a black T shirt. I stripped of my clothes, not caring if he saw me or not, he's seen me all _**(lol)**_,****and grabbed a clean set of boxers, pulling them on. Then walking to our closet, I pulled out a black shirt with random neon colored splatters of paint as a print, and tossed it on over my head. I then dug out black fitting jeans, pulling them on and holding them in place with a black and white studded belt. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I picked up my brush and ran it through my hair, getting out any tangles.

Once fully dressed, we left the house, going to wherever Sasori was taking me for dinner. As I buckled up, the seat belt snapping shut, Sasori leaned over and quickly pecked me on the cheek.

"What was that for, un?" He looked at me, his eyes having a small joyful glint in them.

"Am I not allowed to kiss you?" He asked, starting the car. I rolled my eyes, and returned the kiss on his pale cheek. I saw him smile a bit, then we drove off, the car speeding down the streets.

When we finally pulled up to wherever it was he was taking me, we got out of the car, and I looked up at the big restaurant. The building was painted navy blue, the sign at the top painted black with gold lettering. _Velvet _was the name. There were no windows, just two double doors painted a dark purple.

"Is this a strip club, un?" I asked. Sasori laughed lightly, and shook his head no.

"Of course not, brat. It's a restaurant, baka," he said, leading me inside. He pushed the heavy doors open, and we stepped inside. The room smelt of roses with a small dose of food, seeing as how it was a restaurant and not a strip club. The walls were the same dark purple as the door, the carpet black. The lights were dimmed, not helping my sight problem. I grabbed Sasori's hand, not wanting to accidentally run into a wall or something. Giving me hand a small squeeze, we walked to the podium at the front of the room, the woman standing there holding two menus already.

"Table for two?" She said, her voice sounding bored. We both nodded, and she led us into a back room, this one a little bit lighter in colors. The walls were dark green, carpet once again black, tables and booths set up around the large room. Their was soft music playing in the background, with soft murmurs from the people eating here, as well as us. She walked us to a table for two in the middle of the room, setting our menus down on either side of her. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Water," Sasori said, sitting down.

"Coke, un," I said, always in the mood for caffeine. I thought I saw Sasori roll his eyes, but ignored it, and sat down across from him. The lady left, her long black hair trailing after her.

"What do you think?" Sasori asked, looking around the building.

"It's dark, un," I told him. "It's quiet, and it smells good."

"Is that good?"

"Yes, un." He smiled, and picked up the menu.

"Good." I also picked up a menu, searching through the contents. Not paying attention to anything but the food, I was hungry again, looking for something that sounded good. I looked through the seafood section, and found all different kinds of fish. Lobster, crab, oysters, shrimp, scallops, cat fish, and plenty more. One that caught my eye though, was the _Shrimp Scampi_. I read the description, finding that it sounded pretty good. I then, though, happened to look at the price.

"Holly shit, un!" I said, glancing at all of the prices. It ranged anywhere from twenty dollars to, the highest I saw, sixty-nine dollars.

"What's wrong?" Sasori said, putting his own menu down.

"This is expensive, un!"

"I know that, brat," he said.

"But, can you pay for this?" He nodded, reassuring me that he had more than enough to pay for it. I felt almost bad for making him spend over forty dollars on me, but since he insisted, I suppose I'll have to take it. The lady came back, giving us our drinks.

"What can I get you to eat?" She now asked, tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

"_The Chef's Salad_," Sasori said, closing the menu.

"_Shrimp Scampi_, hm." I did the same, handing her the menu. She nodded, and took the menus, leaving our table once more. I looked around once more, finding the room attractive in a creepy-can't-see-where-I'm-going-kind-of-way. The ceiling was high, small lights coming from the top, though it was still dark. The kitchen looked to be behind another purple door, a sign saying _Employee's Only _in big, fancy gold letters.

I turned back to my boyfriend, his eyes, on the table. He looked thoughtful, his eyes half open. He must have felt me watching him because he then looked up at me, his brown eyes blinking a bit.

"What is it?" I shook my head, and smiled at him. He always did look cute when he was spacing out, or when he just woke up from sleeping. It was a sight I always looked forward to see if I could.

"Nothing. Whatcha thinking about, un?" I asked, resting my elbow on the table, my head in my hand.

"Nothing, it's not important at the moment," he said, flickering his eyes past my shoulder. I turned, and saw the same bored looking lady as before. She placed our dishes down in front of us, and walked away, not saying anything.

"I don't like her, un. She looks more bored than you do," I joked. He cracked a smile, and reached for his silverware, undoing the blood red napkin and placing it in his lap. I did the same, the color reminding me of Sasori's hair. We dug in, speaking a few words, but mostly enjoying the quietness and peacefulness between us. I tasted the shrimp, the flavor exploding in my mouth. It was really very good, and ate some more, enjoying the taste. I took a small drink of Coke, the liquid burning down my throat.

"Is is good?" Sasori asked. I nodded, and stabbed the small shrimp with my fork, holding it up to his mouth.

"Say 'Aah', Danna, un!" I said. He blushed a little, even in the dark room I could see it, and he took it into his mouth. He chewed a moment, then swallowed.

"It is good," he said. I nodded, smiling a bit, and continued eating. I glanced down at Sasori's salad, seeing as only one fourth of it was gone. He took a small bite, then a drink of water.

"What of yours, un? Is it good?" I asked. He nodded, and held some up to me.

"Your turn, Dei Chan. 'Aaah,'" he said, smirking at me. His hand found my thigh from underneath the table, and started to stroke it. I slapped his hand away, blushing furiously.

"Not in here, un!" I said, making him chuckle. I took a bite of the salad, finding that it was indeed fairly good. "Hm, it is good." He brought his hand back up from my leg, taking once more some water. After we ate, the bored woman came back placing our ticket on the table. She then grabbed our plates and took them behind the big purple door.

When she left, the music got a little louder, and as I looked around the room, I saw a few couples standing together, dancing slowly to the slow song filling the room. I looked back at Sasori who was starting to stand as well. I blushed when he walked up to me, sticking his hand out.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked, smiling softly. I took his hand in mine, and stood up, following him to an empty place near our table. A few others were dancing there, but enough to bump into each other every time we moved.

He slid his hands down my sides to my hips, as I wrapped mine around his neck, bringing us closer. In the song, I could make out violins, though nothing else. It was a truly beautiful song. I rested my head on Sasori's shoulder, closing my eyes as we swayed back and forth to the wonderful song. I felt his slowly massage my hips, slipping two fingers into my pants, though not enough to make me think he was going to take me in the middle of public. Though, I must say, he has tried before.

I felt his breath on my neck, then small kisses placed there. I opened my eyes briefly, looking at the other couples, seeing a few kissing, others simply dancing like Sasori and I. After a few more minutes of dancing, the song ended, and Sasori pulled away, but didn't walk back to our table. I gave him a questioning look, but he simply smiled. He reached for my hands, taking each one into his own. _What...? _

"Deidara." He whispered my name, kissed me softly on the lips, and continued. "I have known you for my whole life. We were the best of friends, inseparable. Then, on that day, under the Sakura tree, we finally showed the other how we really felt." _Oh, God. Is this...? _"That was the happiest day of my life, and it has been filled with your love ever since. I don't want that love between us to end, ever." He let go of one of my hands, and reached into his pocket. Kneeling down on one knee, he opened a small, black velvet box, containing a ring. "Deidara, will you marry me?"

I felt everything in the room disappear, just Sasori and I remaining. He wants to marry me. To live forever with him, and never leave him. To give my full dedication to him, never leaving him behind for a minute. How I would love him forever, see the world with him. Together. I felt tears sting my eyes, and I covered my mouth, trying to hold in all these emotions. I blinked a little, then,

"Yes, Un!" I said, loudly. I saw Sasori stand up, grinning, which is a first for him, and he hugged me tight, removing my hands from my mouth, then claiming it his own. The tears, however, fell anyways, and as we kissed, my arms flying around his neck. He picked me up, our lips connected, and spun me around a few times before putting me back down. I wiped my eyes, and grinned at him, the smile never leaving for a second. He slipped the shining ring onto my finger, the stone looking like diamond, the band silver and sparkling.

_**X_x_X_x_X**_

_** Back at the house**_

_** X_x_X_x_X**_

He picked me up, for the second time that day, and as I wrapped my legs around his waist, he pinned me to the wall just beside the front door, which he gladly kicked shut. Kissing me deeply, he fumbled a moment, trying to lock the door. When we heard the click, his arm came back to my waist, holding me up, as my own arms went to his neck, holding on tightly, though I knew he wouldn't drop me.

Our lips molded together, rolling, gathering tastes. When I felt a tongue slid against my lips, I opened up, letting him inside my mouth to do as he pleased. He took that offer, sliding in, tasting the, probably, minted breath. He mapped out my entire mouth, though he most likely knew it like the back of his hand. When he finally found my tongue, we engaged into a battle of dominance, seeing who would win, however we both knew the winner before hand.

Tightening his grip on me, he led me away from the wall, letting me go for a brief second to take my legs away from his waist and bring them into his arms as he carried me to the bedroom upstairs. Still kissing, though the need of air is buzzing in the back of my mind, and lungs, he kicked open the door, setting me down on the bed before closing the door. I took the chance to breath, while Sasori pulled his belt off, tossing it to the ground, the buckle jingling as it connected to the floor.

He walked over to me, with a sexy smirk and lustful glint in eye, I took out the hair tie holding my hair up in the messy pony tail, and felt the curtains of hair cascade down my back and around my face. Licking his lips, Sasori keeled on the bed. I crawled over to him, grabbing his arms and pulling him down on top of the bed with me. Catching himself before me fell completely on me, he straddled my hips, leaning down to kiss my neck. Moaning lightly, I fisted my hands in his shirt, the soft fabric comforting in a way. Then, biting down on a certain place, I moaned louder, tilting my head to the side to let him have better access.

Breathing slightly irregular, I moaned again once I felt his hand trail down my stomach and to my crotch, his fingers slightly massaging at the clothed erection. He kissed his way down my neck, licking and sucking at everywhere available. That is, until my shirt got in the way. He sat up, helped pull the shirt off, then continued with his journey. Taking one of my buds into his mouth and sucking lightly, I shut my eyes tight. I opened my mouth in a quiet gasp as he rubbed once more at the tent in my pants, which, in my opinion, were getting to tight for my likings.

"Dei Chan~" he said, smirking and rubbing harder. Taking his mouth and free hand away from my chest, he quickly gave me a peck, then took his shirt off, giving me a second to catch my breath once again. As soon as his shirt was off, he no sooner was flipping us over, me in his lap, himself against the headboard. Kissing me all over again, though this time softer, he undid the button on my pants. When he grabbed me through my boxers, however, I gasped, moaned his name, and flung my arms around his neck, bringing us closer. I opened my mouth, wanting his tongue touching mine, and he did so, slipping it in.

I realized that I was the only one really half naked, so I reached down, grabbed his pants, and pulled down the zipper, also unbuttoning it. I felt him laugh a little against my lips, and I pulled away a second, my cheeks more than likely red.

"W-What, un?" I asked, pushing my pants down to my knees, then kicking them off until on the carpeted floor.

"Eager?" He asked, trailing his fingers ever-so-softly up my thighs. I felt my face heat up, not actually wanting to tell him to fuck me _now_. He chuckled, and pushed my hair out of my face for a moment, looking into my blind eye. It was strange, though, seeing the one I love through blackness. "Such a brat," he said, kissing my bruised lips once, them pushed me off of him and on to the bed. Pulling his pants and boxers down, he climbed on the bed next to me, a look on his face telling me to suck.

And suck I did. I turned over, getting on my knees, butt high in the air, just how he liked it. Face flushed, I licked the tip, then stuck the head into my mouth, looking down at his huge erection. How, I wondered, could he be this big, and fit in me? I asked myself this question a lot, actually. I sucked, watching his face. His beautiful brown eyes were closed, face showing ecstasy and pleasure. Swirling my tongue around his head once, I took him into my mouth, taking most of it in. The small amount I could not get I wrapped a hand around, and slowly moved my hand up and down. He bucked his hips once, and groaned when I licked the under side of him. I now bobbed my head up and down, liking the small groans he would make. Though when he sat up and softly lifted my chin, I stopped, knowing any longer and he would have came.

Pushing me onto my bottom, he lifted my legs, taking the boxers off. I winced at the cold air, our house was always cold, hitting me square in the ass and cock. Sasori sat me in his lap, kissing me softly before leaning over to dresser next to us, popping open a wooden drawer. He took out a bottle of lube, squirting the liquid on to his hands before snapping the lid shut with a _click_. Rubbing his cock down with the cold liquid. Once he thought he was drowned enough in the stuff, he lifted me up, and brought me down on him, hard.

I screamed, the pain really unbearable. We haven't done this in a long while, and while Sasori says I'm always tight, this must really be Heaven to him. I gripped his shoulders, small tears running down my cheeks. He kissed them away, and slowly rocked his hips. I buried my head into the crook of his neck, and sniffed, the pain slowly disappearing. Once he finally got a rhythm going, the pleasure kicked in, and I also started to move, bringing myself up, them down. He groaned, rubbed my back a little, and moved faster. My breathing hitched, and I was really feeling the pleasure now. But that was nothing compared to what it felt like when he struck my prostate, making me see stars.

"Aaaahh!" I screamed, and gripped him tighter, trying to hit that spot again.

"There it is," he said, his breathing hard. He layed us down, and thrusted harder into me. Wrapping my legs around his waist once more, I gave him a bit more access, and felt him hit my sweet spot over and over again. Moaning and panting, I leaned up and kissed him, though it was sloppy, wet, and messy. He reached between us, taking my weeping member in his hands and stroking hard and fast. I cried out, almost at climax. Sasori must have noticed because he sped up, which I don't know how that's even possible, and kissed me deeply, this time a bit more stable.

I screamed my lovers name, cumming all over our chests ans stomachs. Sasori grunted, groaned my name as well, and came inside me, making me shudder and moan again, shaking with pleasure. He slowly pulled out of me, the cum spilling out of me. I fell back onto the bed, closing my eyes. Sasori left a minute, and came back with a wet washcloth. He cleaned us both up, tossed the rag into the pile of clothes, and turned out the lights. He climbed into bed with me, and pulled the blankets up and over us both.

"Thank you, Deidara. I love you," he whispered in my ear, his arms going protectivly around my waist.

"Love you, Danna, un," I said back, smiling at the glistening ring on my finger. This was defiantly a memory to remember forever.

_**AN- I rule. Lol, not really, but hey. At least I finished this. Was it good, cause I rushed it. My sister wouldn't leave me alone so I could type the sex scene and it bugged me. I don't even think she knows what sex is, lol XD But I finished with seven (7!) pages, which is a first :3 makes me happy~!**_

_**Review, please! I wanna know how bad it sucked, or how great it was! Thanks in advance~!~!~!**_


End file.
